Handcuffs and secrets
by SAS292
Summary: After angering Aphrodite Nico and Leo get chained together for two weeks. Will Leo find out Nico secret or will piper beat him to it. NO LEMONS rated T because I'm paranoid. This is my first fabric so no flames
1. Chapter 1

**Me and my cousin are partners in writing and she wrote this chapter**

**Disclaimer neither me or my cousin own Percy Jackson and the Olympian**s

Leo p.o.v

"Mythomagic is a stupid game Nico. Why do you play it." I yelled

"Why do you have to be so mean, Leo. Seriously lots of people play it." He screamed back.

"Let's settle this. We can ask Piper." I suggested.

We had been arguing for hours. He stormed out of the room, with a angry look in his eyes. We walked to the dining room where everyone was sitting planing coach hedges birthday. Aphrodite sat in between Piper and Jason.

"Hey Piper we need your opinion on something." Nico said loudly with his arms crossed. Aphrodite looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as if to ask what do you think your doing. "We are in the middle of something."

"Sorry its important." I whined

"What is it?" She said with a sigh.

"We need your opinion on something."

"Unless its about dating advice shut up." Said the angry goddess

"Why would we need dating advice if we don't have girlfriends."

"What about boyfriends." Asked Aphrodite with an small laugh staring at Nico.

"Its about Mythomagic." Said Nico waving away the comment.

"Ya, we need to know if you think its weird or normal."

"I never heard of it before." Piper said.

"See Nico, its so dumb that Piper hasn't heard of it." I said feeling awesome for being right for once.

"Mythomagic is not dumb. Seriously, every twelve year has plaid it once in their lives." Said Frank jumping into the conversation.

"Let me guess you play it to." I replied with a bored voice.

"Use to, past tense." He said in a defensive voice "I stopped playing after my mom died." Hazel patted his back and rubbed his shoulders.

"Nice can we get back to planning the party." Snapped Aphrodite.

"No." Me and Nico said at the same time.

All hades broke loose. We all took sides. Percy, Frank, Hazel all sided with Nico. Annabeth, Jason, and Piper sided with me. We all screamed at each other for about 10 minutes.

"Everyone sit down and shut up. I'm getting a headache." Aphrodite yelled over our vocies.

"Nico and Leo come here."

Slowly we both walked over and stood in front of the angry goddess. She stared at us for a moment. "What an I going to do with you two." She said disapprovingly. "I know." She snapped and a pair of hand cuffs appeared in her out stretched hand. She put one cuff on my hand and the other on Nico. We were stuck together.

"Hey why did you do that." Protested Nico

"Was that necessary?" Asked Percy

"Shut up Percy, I promised to make you're love life interesting let me do my job. You to need be taught a lesson on team work. I think this will solve the problem." She said with a dazzling smile.

"I have to disagree." Said Nico bravely. Aphrodite glared at him for a second

"You will wear these and like it." She used charm speak as she spoke

"I might where them but I don't have to like it." Said Nico in an irritated voice.

I stared in shock. This guy was really stupid, he stood up a goddess. But she didn't seem to notice he spoke.

'I wonder why Leos staring at me like that?' His lips never moved. "We can read each others minds." I said in shock.

"Yup." Aphrodite smiled evily.

**Hope you enjoyed. We appreciate constructive critecizem**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this chapter so I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Me and my cousin will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Nico p.o.v

"Aphrodite please remove these hand cuffs you can't be serious about this... Really!" I gestured in Leos direction.

"Hey!" Leo said .

Don't be such a baby, you've been through Tartarus for Olympus sake, you two will be stuck like that for two weeks."

She then turned to Piper.

"By the way, I left a present for you in your room." She glanced at Jason while Piper ran off to her room. "Make sure you keep that secret." We all heard a shriek as Aphrodite put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "That's my que and good luck you are going to need it" and with that she disappeared.

The second she left every one left to see what the commotion Piper was making. Her room had been girlified. Her walls were pink and when she opened her closet all of her wardrobe was girly, along with make up piled on her bed. "This is a sick joke" she was muttering.

To lighten the mood Percy budded in. "So Jason here has a secret!" Every one was looking at Jason and then me and Leo.

"So spill it Jason what's the secret?" Leo bugged.

'Don't think about it. Don't say it. If Grace so much thinks about it I swear I will kill him.'

Leo interrupted my thoughts. "Nico knows what the secret is!"

I was to busy trying not to think about the secret to even pay attention to every one else around me. I could hear Leo laughing at me in the background. After about half an hour of trying not to think about my secret, Leo dragged me down to the mess hall to discuss the plan on getting to where ever. I saw Piper get an evil smile as she walked out the room towards Jason.

"So Jason what is it." She said her voice layered in magic.

He was breaking down into sweat but before he could say anything I dragged me and Leo towards him and slapped him across the face and gave him an 'I'm watching you look.'

'We are landing in one hour to restock on food.' Leo thought with a happy voice.

He keeps thinking of stupid stuff. Its annoying me. 'Does this guy ever shut up.' I thought.

"Hey I heard that. Somebody is in a bad mood." He said teasing me.

"Maybe I wouldn't be in a bad mood if we weren't chained together idiot." I snapped back angrily.

'Gods Nico isn't a happy camper.' I heard him think.

'This is going to be a long two weeks.' I thought. Leo didn't hear me being to busy paying attention to the ship. I could feel Leo get relaxed as he began to work on his machhine, pulling tools out of his magical tool belt. Dinner came and we all gathered in the dining room. I could hear Annabeth giggling to something Percy whispered into her ear. I felt anger flowing through my veins.

Leo seemed to notice my anger growing. 'You must really be jealous of Percy to be glaring at them.'

"I don't like Annabeth" I snapped at him a little to loud. Everyone stooped their conversations and stared at us, even Jason. I couldn't take this attention. I stormed outside to the deck, dragging Leo along with me.

'Denial is always the first step Nico.' Leo thought grinning at my reaction to his previous comment.

Trying to avoid the thought I changed the subject. 'At least I stand a better chance with her than you stand with any other girl.' I shot back at him angrily.

'That's a bit harsh for even you.' Leo said pretending to be offended. We continued bickering for another hour.

'I can't believe Blair left Chuck!' We heard in a shrilly voice.

Leo and I jumped to it. It took me a moment to realize it was Aphrodite.

'Aphrodite get out of my head!' I mentally screamed. 'Oh, this is the first time I used handcuffs like these on mortals. Now I know I can hear every thing you two talk about, it keeps interrupting my Gossip Girl! Since you two are arguing I am adding an extra week now If you'll excuse me I have to mourn over Gossip Girls cutest couple breaking up.' She said, very very dramatically. What the heck was Gossip Girl? Curiosity shot up in Leo. Silently he pulled me to Piper. "Piper what's Gossip Girl?" Leo questioned. Her eyes lit up the way they did when her Aphrodite side was showing. "OMG! Gossip Girl is this show! Its about..." She said squealing to the thought of it.

After a minute of annoying squealing and explaining that I tuned out, she calmed down and frowned at Leo who was laughing at her, with a hint of danger in her eyes. "You know better than to ask me girly stuff like that. You better watch your back cause I'm gonna get me revenge." She whispered creeping even me out as she walked away.

After I let Leo recover from creepy Piper, he dragged me to the engine room to work on the ship. Again to the pointless thoughts. Leo continuously kept dragging me across the control room every second. The noise in here was so loud I couldn't even hear Leo's mind! The engine room got more quiet after Leo unbolted some machine and fixed it. Satisfied by the repair, we retired to his room for the night to get some sleep. Leo fell asleep immediately, unable to hear his thougts, I returned to my thoughts of Percy.

I heard the door squeak open to see a face, that was grinning and I was not wanting to see. "Nico we need to talk."

**My cousins computer is broken so I don't know when the next chapter will be up (She's writing the next chapter) Hoped you enjoyed. We appreciate constructive criticism.**


End file.
